Touched by Destiny
by Noble Mira
Summary: Buffy meets up with death, again... but Destiny has other ideas in mind for her.
1. I didn't want the frosty treat anyways

Title: Touched by Destiny

Author: Mira

Rated: FR15

Pairing: Liz/Max, so far in this fic these are the only really important ones may change later...

Disclaimer: Buffy and Co belong to Joss and his posse and the aliens from Roswell beamed in from the binding legal ownership of Jason Katims and his cronies. I do not have any stake in their characters and nothing I write is for profit and will not be finding its way into the official canon, so no worries, I'll put the poor things back when I'm done. The kids are the only things that are mine, as even Buffy's sunglasses belong to Chanel and her heart to Ralph Lauren. If you want the kids (who have yet to develop too much in this fic but will be featured in greater length in the other fic) please ask.

Notes:  
This is a little plot bunny that got trapped in my writers block a little while ago. It takes place within the backstory of the universe of another story I am currently not writing, as I have no idea how to move beyond the first chapter of it. I hope to make progress soon.

Thanks to my brother who read this over for me, any remaining errors are entirely mine.

Spoilers for both shows all seasons, story takes place way after the end of BtVS and a few years after Roswell ended too.

A/N: June 3 I'm re-uploading this chapter to reflect certain storytelling changes that I felt made the story much better per my one review on

Feedback: This is my first time posting here and and only my second ever time posting anywhere so yes please! No, seriously folks please feed the muse! Even if you hate it, love it, are indifferent to it, please let me know as it's the only way I'll improve.

On with the show...

Chapter the First

She realized that the odds weren't in her favour this time. She had tried to reach for help of any sort, but her limbs refused to obey her brain's frantic commands. The weakness in her limbs continued to spread until she would have been hard-pressed to stave off a puppy, even one with really bad teeth. She could feel her life seeping away again and though her enhanced healing was valiantly trying to stave off the inevitable end, but she knew that it just might not be fast enough to save her this time. Then again, her life was proof that the odds didn't ever really seem to matter. She grimaced, sad that she may never get the chance to break in her new shoes, and tried to remember if today was Tuesday.

Earlier that day…

Buffy grinned, green eyes sparkling behind her favorite sunglasses as she soaked in the California sun and sipped on her mochachino. For the moment, she indulged in the illusion that she was just another blonde coffee drinking urbanite with nothing more on her mind than her credit card statement and the latest sale at the mall and to watch the oblivious masses pass by her perch in front of the local coffee shop. Later, when the sun went down she would go out and patrol; though she really wasn't expecting to have to do any heavy slayage since the area was routinely looked after by a team of very bored slayers.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw something that seemed slightly out of place. Not sure immediately, what it was that was giving her the wiggins, Buffy tried to figure out whether or not, the situation was a matter for the Slayer or one for local law enforcement. A little ways down the street, two men were attempting to corral a little girl and boy into a dark coloured Government Issue sedan. The men had the children by the wrists and were trying to get them to get inside quickly, their patience clearly waning. The children seemed to be highly reluctant to leave the pretty sights and sounds surrounding them, and it sort of reminded her of Willow and Xander when they saw something shiny. She almost laughed at the thought of these totally inept males taking care of children when the little girl looked straight at her.

Buffy suddenly knew that this was the situation that was causing her mental discomfort and thinking that it was a heinous though sadly non-demony kidnapping, she was about to contact the police when Buffy looked into the solemn little girl's huge dark eyes and froze. Her mind was suddenly assaulted with a barrage of flashing images and feelings. She knew that this was most definitely NOT a matter for the police or even the FBI, although she wouldn't object if they sent that yummy agent from that show Andrew had roped her into watching a couple of times, named Weasel or Rat, some sort of beady eyed critter name... and only if they sent him in his Speedo. She sighed and took one last glance at her mochachino. She wasn't exactly wearing the most practical clothes for slaying, but she had also slayed in worse. She was just thankful that she'd managed to drop off the fruits of her latest shopping session at the hotel before she'd stopped for her delicious frosty treat that would now be going to waste.

Buffy stood up and started to head in the direction of the small strange group. Whoever they were, she was pretty sure that not a one of them was full on human. She decided that she would give the men the opportunity to explain themselves before she brought the pain... unless of course they decided to bolt at the sight of her as many of the more demony types did upon seeing her approach.

The male type creatures saw her heading their way and abandoned all remaining patience and shoved the tiny children into the backseat and took off. This merely confirmed her suspicions about the big badness of the situation. Like on 'Cops' when the suspect runs, it looks pretty suspicious. Weighing her options she ran to her borrowed car, hopped in and started to follow, her superior slayer senses allowing her to stay fairly well behind. She really hated when baddies messed with little kids. Even if the kids weren't all that human either. This whole situation was getting stinkier and stinkier, and she had no idea what she might be up against. As the men in black led her steadily further into the predictably seedier part of town, Buffy maneuvered the steering wheel with one hand and fished through her handbag for her cell phone with the other. After what seemed like an eternity, her hand wrapped around the smooth exterior of her cute little mobile phone and she speed dialed the 24/7 Research Hotline, otherwise known as whoever was still awake in the library to answer her call.

Her quarry were definitely sneaky, they had led her on a merry chase through winding loops and crazy driving techniques finally deciding after nearly an hour that she either hadn't followed or had become hopelessly lost. Buffy laughed, thinking that they would not be so careless had they known exactly who they were dealing with. Unfortunately she still wasn't quite sure who she was dealing with either. Willow, who had been happily reading some obscure manuscript in an even more obscure language, had been unable from the sketchy information available to come to any conclusive identification of the bad guys but had several promising candidates. Their drab sedan finally came to a stop outside an abandoned looking warehouse. After looking around and deciding the coast was clear they each roughly grabbed a child and started to go inside the predictably dilapidated building. For maybe the thousandth time, Buffy wondered, 'why is it always a warehouse?' Buffy didn't see any other signs of life around so she waited a minute or two to allow them to feel overconfident. She parked her car out of sight and opened the trunk to retrieve a couple of handy weapons, Willow had said might be useful and headed towards the hideously clichéd building and the children.

tbc  
please review!


	2. Did you really want to make them mad?

Disclaimer in first chapter. If I owned them I wouldn't need a day job. Except Alexa and Nicolas, they belong to me but I still don't get any money.

Pairings: Max/Liz, Michael/Maria

A/N: My story assumes that the humans that Max heals become transformed and have the potential to become hybrids themselves. So the whole gang is basically alien.

Across town, a very anxious, not to mention very pissed off family was holding a council of war. The tensions in the dingy motel room were running extremely high as they all tried to come to terms with their current situation. Max was, as usual, the most outwardly calm, his anger held tightly in check by his burden of responsibility and his sense of guilt. He felt that he had failed in his duty to his family and to his dearest friends. He hadn't been there to protect them and their enemies had been able to sneak up, abduct the twins, and very nearly kill their protector. He hadn't felt this level of helplessness since high school when times had been so very dangerous. He just prayed to whatever higher power might be listening that this was not a precursor of perilous times to come.

There had been no warning, no visions to alert the tight-knit family group that two of their most precious members were in immediate danger. The twins' parents were absolutely furious; their powers dangerously out of control. Isabel and Liz had wisely removed the more valuable and volatile objects from the room, hoping to avoid the worst of the inevitable cleanup work involved in a joint Michael-Maria tantrum. Of the power laden group, the Guerrins had the most volatile powers and tempers to match. One day had passed since the abduction and everyone's nerves were shot, and it was all that the others could do to keep the two distraught parents from attempting to level the whole city in their search for their missing children.

They had all been about to relocate in just a few more days, their alien natures and the FBI warrants out for their arrest making it difficult to stay put for very long even with their ability to manipulate paperwork and appearances. They had carefully disengaged from the community and had put Kyle had been on babysitting detail, while the others worked rapidly and with the efficiency of experience to disassemble their makeshift lives into a few essential boxes and the back of their two vans, making sure that they left behind nothing of note, just a few fuzzy memories and some extremely misleading paperwork. Kyle had been relieved and happy to get the baby detail as it allowed him to do two of his favourite things in the whole world, avoid Isabel in dictator mode, and spend time with his favourite alien hybrids, the three-year old Guerrin twins. He hadn't spent a lot of time around children of any age before leaving Roswell, so it had been a bit of a shock to everyone when the twins and he had got on together like a house on fire. If they weren't stuck to one or both of their parents, they were usually clinging to Kyle.

It should have been a routine move, they had done it many times before and there had been no indications that they were in any danger that they should hurry. And still... Kyle had been struck from behind with no warning in the deserted parking lot of a Dairy Queen across the street from their apartment complex. Recovering from the initial blow quickly, he spun around to face his attackers, moving his precious charges behind him and instructing them to run home as fast as they could. Kyle hoped that he could give them enough time to alert their parents and get to the safety of five very protective aliens with extremely formidable powers. With adrenaline pumping, Kyle reached his hand out to blast his attackers away from the littlest aliens but was stunned when they shrugged it off and moved quickly out of his range. Stunned and worried, he reached out again but was stopped by the sharp explosion blossoming from his chest. He staggered and struggled to remain standing. He didn't want the twins' last memory of him be violent or frightening. He tried to smile and waved them on. The twins hesitated for just one moment and were as quickly incapacitated by far less violent means. As he fell, the last thing he had been able to see were his charges being hustled into the back of a black sedan.

Liz had found him bloody and dying in the parking lot minutes later. Now, he was pacing back and forth, Max having worked his alien mojo on him in the nick of time like he always seemed to when one of them inevitably got shot in the performance of their alien duties. Kyle had been prepared to die for his charges but he was equally prepared to kill to protect them. Nicolas and Alexa Guerrin were his reason to wake up in the morning, and he was itching to do great amounts of bodily harm to their abductors. Liz and Isabel were trying frantically to mentally locate the twins, knowing that once they were located there would be pain. Lots of it… and just when the anxious parents and really everyone else was about to burst from worry and anger, Isabel made contact.

tbc

Please read and review!


End file.
